


On a Mission

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mission Sex, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Title: On a missionCollaborator(s): Book-Dragon-13, writing-what-writingLink:Square Filled: U2- mission sexShip/Main Pairing: Bucky Barnes/ReaderRating: ExplicitMajor Tags/Triggers/Warnings: thigh ridingSummary: Bucky figures you out while on a missionWord Count: 626
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	On a Mission

You were so bored. The mission didn’t present much of a challenge, just watching and waiting. It didn’t help that you were with Bucky, the most attractive yet stone faced person you’d ever known. He wasn’t much of a talker, and you didn’t want to have a one sided conversation.

Instead, as you watched the target, you started imagining what it’d be like to have sex with Bucky. You wondered if it was true that the quiet ones were the freakiest. It seemed like Bucky would definitely fit that bill. 

When you accidentally let out a small moan at the thought of Bucky running you for anyone else, he side eyed you. You tried a cough to hide your embarrassment, though it likely didn’t work.

“Are you okay there, doll?”

Those were the first words he spoke in hours, basically since the two of you arrived at the safe house. The roughness of Bucky’s voice certainly made you feel even more heated than you were before. And it seemed like Bucky could tell exactly what you were thinking.

“I’m fine,” you choked out. “Just a tickle in my throat.”

“Mhmm.” 

Bucky looked at you like he knew you were lying. Of course, he most likely did- he did train Natasha, after all, and she could see through a lie before you even thought of one. Plus, those blue eyes of his were portals that could draw the truth from someone better than any truth serum most villains could concoct.

At least he didn’t ask further. You didn’t want to tell Bucky that you’d been daydreaming about having sex with him. At best, he’d chuckle a little and not speak of it again. At worst, Bucky would outright reject you and quite possibly break your heart.

It was a few hours later when Clint and Natasha came to relieve the two of you that Bucky spoke again.

“So, now that we can get a break from the mission, wanna do whatever it is you were thinking about earlier?”

Heat flushed through your entire body, partially embarrassment and the rest attraction. You couldn’t believe Bucky had figured out how you’d been feeling. Well, maybe you could, but you never thought he would want to act on it!

Bucky grinned. Holy crap, you thought he was cute before. Seeing Bucky smile put his handsomeness on a whole other level! Slowly, you nodded. With that granting of permission, Bucky pulled you close and kissed you.

Fierce and passionate. That’s how you would describe Bucky’s kiss. You couldn’t help but kiss him back, giving as good as you got.

When Bucky pulled back, you were panting with want. Before you could kiss him again, Bucky pulled you to the master bedroom of the safe house. He pulled your clothes off before sitting on the bed.

“Come sit, doll.”

When you went to sit next to him, Bucky pulled you into his lap. You giggled as you situated yourself on his thigh. The denim covered muscle against your core felt almost too good. A moan similar to the one you let out hours earlier escaped you. Bucky grinned at this.

“Why don’t you ride my thigh? Sounds like you’d love that, doll.”

Immediately you started moving your hips. It felt so much better than anything you’d imagined. And then Bucky flexed his thigh. You almost came right then and there. It made you whine and whimper. Bucky grabbed your hips, helping you move on his thigh. 

“Cum whenever you like, doll. Then we can have some real fun. Natasha and Clint owe me a favor, so they can take care of the mission for the night.”

It didn’t take you much longer to cum, eager to be with Bucky however you can.


End file.
